Cuando estabamos tu y yo
by Renesme Black
Summary: HyHr,DyHr,DyLL,HyHr end. Es terrible ver a tu amor en brazos de otra. Duele el alma y se ruega morir, que pasaria si esto pasa en la ultima batalla con emociones a flor de piel. Hermione lo tendra que descubrir si quiere tener un final feliz songfic HSM
1. Chapter 1

_**"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**_

_Hola:_ _En esta oportunidad, la canción escogida pertenece a la banda sonora de "High school musical" y se llama "When there was me and you"_ _No verán un final feliz…_ _Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen… bueno, sabemos de quien son… pero hasta que la innombrable se digne a devolverle a sus personajes su verdadera personalidad, me niego a poner su nombre aquí._ _En este capitulo, trato de mantener lo mas que puedo la personalidad de los personajes. Si no les gusta pido disculpas._ _Como tercer y ultimo punto a aclarar, la traducción de esta canción la hice yo, así que puede contener errores, pero me defiendo, aun no se bien ingles, e hice mi mejor intento._ _Sin más, nuevamente comunico que las respuestas estarán al final del capitulo, y los dejo con:_

**Dedicatoria:** _A ilica... Una gran chica que me ayudo leyendo esto y dándome su opinión... Gracias por ser mi amiga, consejera, y editora... TE QUIERO NENA!!!!_ _Va también para los tres angelitos que me cuidan desde el cielo: Julián Minnionetti, excelente amigo y consejero, Lizandro Castillo, quien me enseño que tu familia no siempre es de sangre, y a Catalina Altamirano, mi pequeña hermanita que aunque no llegue a conocer, porque no alcanzo a ver la luz, esta en mi corazón hoy y siempre._

**_Cuando estábamos tu y yo_**

**_By: Skarlita_**

_**Es divertido cuando te encuentras**_

_**Mirando desde el exterior**_

_**Estoy parada aquí, pero todo lo que deseo**_

_**Esta por allá.**_

Siempre que uno cree que todo esta bien… Es que algo muy pronto saldrá mal, pero nosotros, con la alegría del momento somos incapaces de saber que es lo que provocara que nuevamente "ese" algo nos quite la felicidad. Frecuentemente esto nos ocurre, pero no logramos ver las señalas que se nos dieron antes… y eso es justamente lo que me pasa ahora.

En este momento me encuentro en la torre de Griffindor, la cual hace solo un mes volvió a ser nuestro hogar, con bellatrix al frente mió, desafiante. Pero comentemos todo. Luego de buscar los horrocrux con una ayuda un tanto extraña… Por que si, nunca nos imaginamos que Draco Malfoy nos ayudaría, pero no contamos con que su sed de venganza en contra su padre, y el sentimiento que el dice tener por mi, seria (de alguna u otra manera) un motivante suficientemente alto como para dejar todo lo que conoció y decirnos lo poco que sabia el de los horrocrux y ayudarnos a buscar los que nos faltaban.

Entre todos los que eran, estaban destruidos el diario de Tom y el anillo de Marvolo. El guardapelo lo tenían en una tienda del callejón Diagon, y lo pudimos destruir tan solo un mes antes de que draco se nos uniera. Por ultimo, antes de que draco se nos uniera, también poseíamos un peine perteneciente a Rowena Ravenclaw, que curiosamente yo poseía, como regalo de dumbledore un año antes de su muerte, pero no sabíamos como destruirlo, cosa en la que Draco nos ayudo.

Cuando Draco se nos unió, como muestra de apoyo nos trajo la copa de hufflepuff, con el hechizo para destruirla, de forma que tan solo una semana después de que se nos unió, teníamos ya 5 de los 6 horrocrux, y solo faltaban Nagini, y, el propio Voldemort.

El Señor tenebroso cometió un gran error hace solo un mes, solo un día antes de que volviéramos a hogwarts. Convencido de su poder ataco nuevamente el ministerio de magia, pero esta vez lo estábamos esperando, y gracia a un acto del cual no me siento orgullosa, destruí a Nagini, más el lord, con ayuda de Lestrange, se escapo.

Teníamos ya los seis Horrocrux, así que decidimos volver los cuatro a hogwarts.

Hoy en la mañana me levante con una sensación rara, pero Draco durante el desayuno, se encargo de espantar esa cesación asegurándome con su ahora habitual humor, que probablemente estaba por llegar a lo que el llama "mi etapa Slytherin" mensual y mis dias Wealey, como dice ronald.

A eso de las siete de la tarde sentimos una gran explosión, y así llegamos a donde nos encontramos ahora.

Mi "amigo" harry, se encuentra fuera, en el bosque, a donde corrió siguiendo a Voldemort. Draco se encuentra en su antigua torre, luchando contra su padre. Ron esta herido, muy cerca mío, de modo que me es mas un estorbo que ayuda, pero últimamente esa sensación me la provocan frecuentemente el y su hermana.

Bellatrix esta un poco aturdida por mi último hechizo. De modo que me brinda una perfecta ocasión para mirar hacia el lugar donde Harry, con una aterrada Jenny muy cerca, se encuentra luchando contra Voldemort. Lo veo cansado, pero desde aquí no puedo hacer nada, de modo que vuelvo la vista hacia mi adversaria, que me mira triunfante.

- ¿Desearías estar ahí con Potter?- masculla la mortifaga, para luego escupir un diente- ¿Lo amas tanto sangre sucia?

- No se de que hablas- le contesto yo, alejándome un poco de la ventana con la varita siempre en alto.

- Yo creo que si sabes de lo que hablo, estas aquí parada, mientras que la pequeña traidora a la sangre esta afuera llevándose todo lo que quieres, es divertido para mi - contesta triunfante- ¿Qué te parece mal que me divierta? - yo solo la miro, y muy en el fondo debo reconocer que tiene razón.

_**Lo hice, me deje creer**_

_**Que los milagros podían pasar**_

_**Por eso ahora tengo que pretender**_

_**Que realmente no me importa**_

_**Pensé que estabas en mi cuento de hadas**_

_**Un sueño cuando no estoy durmiendo**_

_**Un deseo a una estrella.**_

_**Esa seria la verdad**_

_**Pero todos podrían decir**_

_**Que confundí mis sentimientos con verdad**_

_**Cuando estábamos tú y yo.**_

- No se de que me hablas- contesto una vez mas, tranquilamente.

- Pensemos… - hace una mueca, sacando por un momento su guardia- Tu eres la que a ayudado a Potter siempre… Tu eres la que siempre esta ahí para el… Tú eres la que recibió el hechizo de Dolov por acompañarlo a salvar a mi querido primo, aun cuando tú creías que todo era un plan de mi señor.

Hago una mueca disgustada, pero esta vez cambio mi respuesta.

- En todas esas ocasiones hice lo que una verdadera amiga haría.

- ¡NO me mientas!, lo que tu hiciste es lo mismo que yo hago por mi señor, es lo que hace una mujer enamorada…- hace una pausa, mas no continua.

- ¿Tu, enamorada?, no creo que eso haya pasado hace poco¿verdad abuelita? – Me rió de ella, al ver como se queda quieta con una mueca de ira, sin decir ni hacer nada- ¿Qué pasa lestrange, recuerdas tus viejos tiempos, en los que le importabas a alguien?- la cuestiono mofándome de ella, tratando de no reconocer en sus palabras la verdad, pero se me muestra todo de forma tan innegable que me resulta imposible dejar de reflexionar en torno a ellas.

- No sangre sucia… solo pensaba¿Qué se siente ver que el único hombre que amas esta en este momento al lado de otra?- hace una pausa dejando que sus palabras entren como veneno en mi piel y mi corazón - ¿Qué se siente haberle pedido a todos los astros, hadas, y a en cuanta bobería creyeras, que ese hombre fuera tuyo, y verlo ahora, en los brazos de otra, que no lo ama como tu?

- Por dios, Lestrange. Pensé que eras un poco más inteligente, pero ya veo que estaba equivocada- le digo mirándola a los ojos- has confundido mi amistad con harry por algo mas.

- Vamos Granger, yo no soy el estupido de mi sobrino, que sigue creyendo que tal vez, algún día con un poco de suerte lo amaras- suelta una risa malévola, pero yo no le presto atención…

- ¡vamos, lestrange!, podemos hacer algo mejor¿NO?- ella me mira, esperando mi ataque, pero yo solo me pongo en posición, y con mi dedo le hago una señal desafiante, para que me ataque. La veo reír con sorna, no me atacara- Bueno, tú lo pediste ¡INCARCERA¡LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!

No alcanza a esquivar mi hechizo, y cae al suelo, atada de manos y piernas. Mas no conforme con esto, le lanzo un desmaius, el cual la deja imposibilitada.

Me acerco nuevamente a la ventana.

Pero sorpresivamente Bellatrix despierta, y yo… yo no se que hacer… La veo levantar la varita…

-¡AVA…!- pero no la dejo terminar, y en cambio, con el odio que me han dejado sus palabras en el corazón, pronuncio el mortal hechizo mas rápido que ella, y con sorpresa la veo caer al suelo inerte.

-¡que hice, dios!- pronuncio espantada, mas inconcientemente estoy feliz de haberlo hecho.

Observo nuevamente la ventana. No logro ver nada.

- Veo que Bella esta muerta- la voz de draco me sorprende, y con lágrimas en los ojos volteo a mirarlo - ¿fuiste tu?

-Si- logro pronunciar levemente

- Mirabas a Potter¿no?...Si lo se… es triste ver que confundiste tus sentimientos ¿no?... ¿Qué creíste en un posible tu y yo?- logro percibir la pesadumbre de sus palabras, y suelto una nueva lagrima, seguramente es lo que el siente.

-Pero las señales… todo indicaba que si podía haber algo…

-Vamos princesa…hay unas cuantas cosas que suceden ahora y deberías ver y escuchar mas de cerca- me toma la mano y me guía hasta las afueras del castillo.

_**Jure que sabía la melodía**_

_**Que te oí cantar**_

_**Y cuando sonreíste**_

_**Me hiciste sentir**_

_**Que podría cantar sola**_

_**Pero te fuiste y cambiaste las palabras**_

_**Y ahora mi corazón esta vació**_

_**Me dejan utilizar ser o estar, una vez por canción**_

Con el alma en la mano me dedico a avanzar con mi mano entre las de Draco todo el camino hasta la casa de Hagrid. Draco soltaba sollozos entre ratos.

Me sentía mal, no le quería hacer a Draco daño, pero sabía que inevitablemente se lo estaba haciendo. Solté un sollozo, y Draco freno nuestro recorrido. Se paro en seco y se puso frente a mi.

-Hermione… Princesa… Lo creas o no yo te amo, y quiero que sepas que si lo que posiblemente veas aquí no te gusta. Siempre vas a poder contar conmigo.- Cierra la distancia que hay entre los dos y me besa.

Lo hace de forma suave, encantadora, y sobre todo cargada de amor. Más aun así me veo incapaz de corresponderle. Draco alarga el beso unos segundos mas hasta que abatido por mi falta de amor o cariño, se separa de mi y vuelve a tomar mi mano, para seguir avanzando en silencio el resto del camino, que duro algo así como 5 minutos mas.

Finalmente llegamos a la cabaña. Draco suelta mi mano y me incita a avanzar. Lo que veo me deja paralizada. Draco y Voldemort estan unidos por un rayo verde. Es la maldición asesina. Lo se. Por un momento el rayo se acerca más a harry, y presiento el peligro. Merlín. Harry no podrá soportar eso.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- Grito yo apuntando con mi varita a voldemort, en el preciso momento en que harry empieza a ceder.

Mi maldición le llega de lleno a Voldemort en el pecho, y solo ahí entiendo la profecía:

**El único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca… **

**Nacido de los que lo han enfrentado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…**

Ese era Harry, estaba más que claro. No hacia ni siquiera falta decirlo.

**Y el señor tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce…**

El poder. ¡Merlín!. Había malinterpretado eso del poder. Era el amor, si, pero no un amor que harry poseyera. El amor de una persona hacia Harry. ¿Cómo nadie se había dado cuenta antes?... El hechizo de la señora Potter… Había sido una joya de la magia antigua… CARITATIES inmortales… Era amor!!!!

Desde el comienzo había sido así… Yo… Yo u otra persona o mujer que amara a harry más que su propia vida…

**Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…**

**El único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…"**

¡El poder!...Por eso dumbledore me había ido a buscar a mi casa el año que me dio el peine…EL PEINE DE ROWENA… Dumbledore lo sabia… el maldito viejo me entrego el peine por que sabia que solo yo amo tanto a harry como para dar mi vida por el… sabia que yo encontraría la forma de destruirlo…Yo soy el poder… Mi amor por harry era lo que tenía que derrotar a Voldemort.

Había cerrado los ojos mientras todo eso pasaba por mi cabeza, ahora los vuelvo a abrir. Volteo en dirección a Harry, y con todo mi corazón deseo estar en sus brazos. Pero lo que veo me deja helada.

¡NO!, SI YO SOY EL PODER, SI YO MATE A VOLDEMORT¡EL AMOR SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIA SER CORRESPONDIDO!. Suelto un gemido y mis lágrimas empiezan a caer… Yo creí que harry y yo… Creí que sus sonrisas significaban algo… que podíamos ser algo más que simplemente amigos.

Que ilusa fui al creer eso.

Harry Potter, el chico de mi vida, por quien he cometido tres asesinatos en menos de un mes… Por el cual daría todo…

Ahora se besa con Ginebra Weasley.

Por última vez en lo que paso de la noche, me siento en el suelo, con Draco mirándome apenado, y lloro.

Harry se separa inmediatamente de ginebra al verme así.

_**Ahora se que no eres de un cuento de hadas**_

_**Y los sueños fueron para dormir**_

_**Y deseos a una estrella**_

_**Solo no puede ser verdad**_

_**Es igual, y puedo decir**_

_**Que confundí mis sentimientos con la verdad**_

_**Por que me gusto lo que vi.**_

_**Cuando estábamos tú y yo**_

-Hermione… No sabes cuanto te debo… Gracias- Dice mientras me abraza. Yo me limito a seguir llorando.

-Si hermione- Dice la pequeña víbora- Gracias…Ahora que harry es libre, por fin podré ser la señora Potter.

Con eso es suficiente para mí… Nunca creí poder llegar tan bajo como lo que pienso ahora.

Pero ya no importa.

Nada importa.

Me pongo de pie, y corro con un solo destino. La torre de astronomía.

Mis ilusiones fueron eso, solo ilusiones de cosas que jamás podrían llegar a hacer. Una víbora disfrazada de león me quito mi sueño, y por muy cobarde que suene, prefiero estar muerta que sin el.

Todas mis ilusiones fueron solo eso… Ilusiones y sueños, quizás algunas deseos a estrellas, pero nada que pudiera ser verdad. Lo confundí todo, solo por que me gusto lo que vi como mi futuro con harry.

Pero ya no. El príncipe de mi cuento de hadas se convirtió en sapo a mi parecer. Y yo de sapos no quiero saber nada. Mi cuanto se acabo, y no tuvo un final feliz… Pero esto no es un cuento, es la vida real… Y como digo al principio de mi relato… "si algo va bien… Quiere decir que algo pronto ira mal… Y si algo ya va mal… Eso solo quiere decir que ira peor…

Repito…

Esto es la vida real…

Sin más que añadir, hago aparecer con mi varita una botella… Pongo la varita en mi cabeza, y las finas hebras de recuerdos y de lo que sera este relato van saliendo.

Pongo un papel en la botella: "Para Draco Y Harry: Perdón"

Dejo la botellita tapada a un lado, y me paro el alfeizar de la ventana…

_**No puedo creer esto**_

_**Pude estar tan ciega**_

_**Es como si tú flotaras**_

_**Mientras me caía **_

_**Y no importaba**_

_**Por que me gusto lo que vi.**_

_**Pensé que lo sentías también**_

_**Cuando estábamos tu y yo**_

No soporto verme así… no se como pude estar tan ciega…

Pero ya no importa… Nada importa…Miro desde la altura la distancia al suelo… Por efecto de presión simple, antes de llegar al suelo estaré muerta…

Y me tiro… Ya nada importa, y se que algún día... Harry y draco van a ver esto… La botellita con mis últimas horas, y gracias a un hechizo mió, también mis últimos segundos.

Si tu harry eras un ave a quien le encantaba volar, yo soy una nutria, quien solo cae mas rápido al tratar de volar… Pero ya no me importa… Y con eso, me voy de aquí…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Potter se ha sentado en su silla, sollozando. **__(Aquí puden optar por este final dulce, o el original, que es mucho mas triste, y se encuentra abajo, en las notas finales)_

No puedo evitar pensar en lo patético que es Potter. El se quedo con la chica al fin y al cabo¿No? Simplemente no entiendo por que llora, si el que debería estar llorando soy yo.

Harry James Potter Evans me ha ganado nuevamente, aunque prometo que esta será la última vez, por que si, en este preciso momento, la chica de mi vida baila conmigo, vestida de blanco, y con una panza de mellizos de 5 meses.

¿De que les hablo?, la verdad he de reconocer que no me había acordado de ustedes hasta ahora, y se que no deben entender nada de lo que mi princesa no dejo en sus memorias verdad, pues bueno aquí les va:

Flash-back

Desde mi rincón a un lado de la cabaña de hagrid pude observar claramente a Hermione salir corriendo, algo en mi interior me dijo que debía seguirla. Me moví hacia donde estaba Potter, y lo pude ver separarse de Ginebra.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- cuestiono Potter a la pelirroja.

- Vamos harry, se que en el fondo te mueres por volver conmigo- Contesto la pelirroja.

-Potter, lamento interrumpir pero tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a Hermione- Le dije yo a Potter, convencido de que el también lo sentía. Yo amaba a la castaña. Pero, estaba seguro, que si llegaba un momento importante, solo Potter y nadie más la podría convencer de no hacer una locura.

-Ginebra, yo no quiero volver contigo. Entiéndelo- Dijo mirando a la pelirroja- Yo amo a Hermione y nadie me la va a quitar- Dijo esta vez mirándome, como si yo no supiera que era obvio lo que sentían. Malfoy… Draco… Hermione te tiene mucho cariño, quiero que me acompañes a buscarla.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, y salí corriendo junto con el a buscarla. Llegamos al castillo, y yo no sabia donde ir, Potter se linito a mirar el suelo y hablo- Se fue a la torre de astronomía, estoy seguro.

Seguí corriendo junto con el, y ninguno de los dos se percato de que la pelirroja también nos seguía, hasta llegar a arriba de la torre.

Al entrar un miedo terrible se apodero de mi, Harry grito algo que no alcancé a entender, y ahí escuche la voz de la pelirroja. Me voltee a verla y todo lo demás paso muy rápido. La pelirroja tomo mi mano y la de harry- Parece que todo hombre por el que siento algo la ama a ella. Nos dio un pequeño abrazo a cada uno, primero a mi y luego a harry. A mi me dio un corto beso, y a Harry igual- Esto debía ser así- Termino. Saco su varita y sin decir palabra haba desaparecido. En su lugar se encontraba Hermione, mi princesa, con los ojos cerrados y expresión de profundo dolor. Abrió los ojos y preguntó:

- ¿Estoy muerta?- Vio a Harry y luego a mi.- ¡no!, que hicieron… ¡YO QUERIA MORIR ASI!...

Ahí Potter se acerco rápidamente a ella y la beso. Con pesar la vi por primera vez entregar el alma en un beso. Y entonces la luz de la comprensión afloro por mi cerebro. Ginebra Weasley sentía cosas por mi y Potter, pero los dos amábamos a la castaña, demasiado como para darnos cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ella se dio cuenta, y sacrifico su vida por la de Hermione, con el solo propósito de hacer feliz a los dos amores de su vida.

Al ver a esos dos besándose, me pregunte si yo podría hacer lo mismo.

Fin flash-back

Y así llegamos aquí. Si, estoy en el matrimonio de Harry James Potter Evans, y Hermione Jane Granger. Ella tiene 5 meses de embarazo, y lo que les conté paso hace seis. Como ven esos dos no perdieron el tiempo. Mi princesa espera dos bebes, una niña, Lilian Ginebra Potter y un chico, James Demian Potter. Yo soy el padrino de ambos, mas que nada por petición de Hermione, ya que Potter se mostraba un tanto reacio.

En este momento me encuentro bailando el bals de los novios con Hermione, y ella me mira dulcemente.

-Gracias por todo, Drakin- Dice soltando una carcajada. Sabe lo mucho que odio ese apodo.

- No hay de que Princesa- Le contesto.

Potter por fin se deja de lloriquear de emoción, y me pide bailar con su esposa. Yo ya he asumido que perdí, de modo que me limito a entregarle la mano de la chica.

Me acerco lentamente a una mesa un tanto lejana- Lunática Lovegood¿Qué haces acá?

Ella sonríe, mostrando sus perfectos dientes, cabello rubio y ojos distraídos- Esperando un diablo en el cual pueda ocupar lo que dice mi apellido, para hacerlo una buena persona.

-Creo que hoy es tu día de suerte- Le digo.

-Eso espero, Drakin- me contesta mi amiga- Quiero contarle a alguien de esta noche en un futuro.

-¿Qué?. Cuando estaban sus padres bailando- Le pregunto pensando mas que nada en los Potter, y en que ella será la madrina de los niños.

- No, más bien. Pretendo contarles a nuestros hijos que esta noche baile con su padre por primera vez.

- ¿De que hablas?

- De eso, nuestra aventura tuvo un producto, y ahora esta aquí- Dice tocándose el vientre.

Creo que olvide mencionarles que llevo tres meses de novio con Luna, y que ya he hecho el amor con ella. Diablos, un bebe. Creo que los dejare hasta aquí… ¿alguien mas siente mucho calor y como que se va a desmayar?. Miro nuevamente a lunita, no la amo, pero se que lo hare, y quiero formar una familia con ella. Algún día la mirare a los ojos, y delante de nuestro bebe le diré: Recuerdas cuando estábamos tu y yo…

Si, es definitivo, creo que me voy a desmayar.

_**Fin**_

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_A mi la verdad, a pesar de lo triste que era en un comienzo, me gusto mucho, creo que ha sido una de las mejores cosas que he hecho, pero bueno, eso es opinión de cada uno._

_Esto tenia un final alternativo, ese lo pondré a continuación:_

_**Final 2: Desde "potter esta sentado en su silla sollozando"**_

Potter se encuentra llorando en su silla. Tan débil como siempre.

Los padres de Hermione insistieron en celebrar un funeral a lo muggle, como eran sus costumbres. Y los demás no nos pudimos negar.

Hace solo dos días murió la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, aparte de mi madre. Y no puedo evitar pensar que fue culpa mia. Yo sabia que weasley besaría a Potter si es que el ganaba… Pero nunca imagine que Hermione llegaría a esto.

Hoy mismo, una hora antes del funeral, le mostré a Potter los recuerdos de hermione, cuando salio del pensadero, lloraba y no hacia nada mas. Luego de eso se vino hasta aquí de inmediato, y según lo que me dijeron, no ha parado de llorar ni se ha querido mover de su silla.

Los amigos y familiares empiezan a subir, la comadreja entre ellos. Todos diciendo algunas palabras sobre hermione… Pero nadie la concia realmente… Nadie se imagino que llegaría a hacer esto.

La ceremonia duro en total dos horas y media… Los restos incinerados de hermione, fueron tirados al gran lago… Un cuarto de ellos por mi… Otro cuarto por Potter, y un cuarto por el padre y por la madre de hermione.

Mi princesa… Dios, solo desearía estar con ella ahora… donde sea que este… solo esta con ella.

Siento a alguien tocar mi hombro. Es potter.

-La ceremonia ya termino Malfoy- Dice fingiendo una sonrisa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tu la mataste- Le digo mirándolo a los ojos- Tu me quitaste a la mujer de mi vida… Y la mataste.-Termino llorando.

-También era la mujer de mi vida draco- Solloza – Si ella se hubiera quedado tan solo 5 segundos mas… si no hubiese salido corriendo…Se habría enterado que yo no pretendía volver con ginny… Yo pretendía… Draco… mi idea era si lograba salir vivo, pedirle que se casara conmigo.

- Pero es tarde…- Lo miro con repulsión- Si se lo hubieras dicho alguno de los siete años que estuviste con ella, ella no lo habría hecho maldito.- Me percato de mis palabras, el también la amaba- Lo siento… Pero mi princesa… Hermione era la única mujer que se ha ganado mi corazón, y no creo poder sacarla de ahí nunca. Menos aun si sigo aquí.

- Lo se draco… Lo se… Por eso mismo mañana tomo un vuelo a Paris.

-Ella pretendía…

- Si, lo se, ella a pesar de todo, quería estudiar artes en Paris. Me voy para allá, deseo estar lejos de todo.

Como si tuviéramos la conexión que poseía el y mi princesa, llegamos a un acuerdo solo con la mirada… Ambos nos iríamos… a vivir con el recuerdo de nuestra amada, a tratar de hacer una nueva vida.

Una vida sin Hermione.

Y solo puedo pensar, que nunca habrá un "cuando estábamos tú y yo"

_**Fin del final alternativo**_

_Como seguramente habrán notado, este final es mucho mas corto que el que forma parte de la historia. La historia se mantien igual en lo de arriba, solo cambia desde donde yo lo puse._

_Ps: Como quizás ya he dicho, por un error humano, se borraron mis otras historia one-shoot de ff, por eso les pregunto ¿las vuelvo a publicar?_

_Recuerden, solo aprieten go!, no cuesta nada y me hace feliz. Por ultimo por un "que bueno, o que mala, chao". No importa si es solo por cumplir, pero por favor: go_

_**Tus rr son mis travesuras**_

_**Por favor déjame decir**_

_**Travesura realizada**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola:

Puede verse como descaro pasarme por aquí nuevamente después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin entrar a esta cuenta, pero en mi defensa tengo una muy simple razón. El correo electrónico con el que esta cuenta esta registrada fue hackeado por alguna mala persona, y a causa de lo anterior, me vi obligada a crear una nueva cuenta de /u/1782051/Rachel_Sexton (Deben agregar solo el WWW y el punto al comienzo). No pretendo dejar mas abandonados mis One-Shots, así que trasladare estos a la otra cuenta, y en tres meses más, borrare esta cuenta.

Les comunico además, que en los pasados meses, además de estar trabajando en un fic de mi autoría que aun no termino, pero espero publicar pronto, he trabajado como traductora, por lo que volverán a tener noticas mias.

Se le agradece todo su apoyo a la gente que siguió leyendo mis historias y dejando mensajes. Seran colgadas en la cuenta nueva, con el titulo en ingles. Sin modificaciones de trama.

Cariños  
Karla  
(Antes Isabella Massiel (nombre de mi prima y mi abuela), hoy Rachel Sexton.)


End file.
